Earth-717 Mini-Series: Agent Carter - Lead & Lipstick
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. The war may be over, but the battle against the forces of Hydra lives on. Having mourned and moved on from the death of her love, Steve Rogers, Agent Peggy Carter continues the fight for freedom with the new peacekeeping force, SHIELD. Back on the front lines, Peggy is now on the hunt for Hydra's new leader: the malevolent Baron von Strucker.
1. Coffee Girl

Earth-717: Agent Carter – Lead &amp; Lipstick

Chapter 1: Coffee Girl

November 7th, 1949

Pushing her way through the revolving door at the entrance, Peggy strolled inside of the L&amp;L Automat, a restaurant in downtown Manhattan that she had been frequenting for some time. It was the middle of the day, and as soon as Peggy walked into the room, one of the servers recognized her by her blue uniform jacket, elegant dress, ruby lips, commanding presence, and the hat she typically wore over her brunette hair that matched the colour of her lipstick.

"Yo, English!"

Peggy looked over at Angie upon hearing the nickname she had been given by the friendly server.

"Sit where you like," said Angie. "Be there in a jiff."

Peggy gave a gesture of acknowledgement before sitting down in one of the empty booths. Getting comfortable, Peggy took a mental scan of the patrons in the room without moving her head, something that she had learned to do a long time ago as an undercover agent. Taking a deep breath, she then let her right hand reach up and touch the locket she was wearing around her neck.

Holding the small, silver, circular locket between her thumb and index finger, she gently rubbed it while staring forward. At some point during her day, she usually found the time to cradle the locket in her hands and just think about the man who had given it to her, and the promise she had made to him.

_"Don't open it until we get back. Promise?"_

_ "I told you I don't like to make promises."_

_ "Please. Just this once."_

Peggy inhaled as the next word came to her mind.

_"Okay."_

"English? You awake?"

The sound of Angie's fingers snapping in front of Peggy's face startled her out of her trance. She then felt the heat from the fresh cup of coffee that the plucky server had slammed down in front of her. Peggy touched the cup with her free hand and took in a generous helping of its scent.

"Mmmm."

"Ya just gonna sit there and smell it, or what?"

Peggy blinked before shaking her head.

"What? Oh, sorry Angie. I was a bit distracted."

"I'll say. So what's that locket anyway? Boyfriend give it to you?"

Peggy gulped before answering.

"Ah, no. No. No, I don't have a . . . . it was a gift. From someone special. It was a long time ago."

Angie nodded as she folded her arms.

"Uh huh. Sounds like a story."

"It is, actually."

Angie waited a few seconds, but Peggy didn't say anything else.

"And . . . ."

"And I'll have a clubhouse sandwich, if you please."

Peggy smirked at Angie, who scowled and tore a sheet off of her notepad.

"Comin' right up, Queen Victoria."

Peggy sighed as Angie stormed off. Scratching the side of her head, she thought about the numerous times that the friendly server had tried to learn more about her private life. While Angie did know a few basic details, Peggy had made sure to try and keep their relationship at a certain distance. She herself was conflicted about this, having wanted to open up more to Angie on several occasions.

A minute later, Angie walked up and placed Peggy's sandwich in front of her.

"Lunch is served, your majesty," mocked Angie. "Could've gotten it yourself."

Peggy laughed.

"And not make you feel like you've earned an honest day's pay?"

Angie rolled her eyes.

"As a waitress? Honey, you got no idea."

"I suppose I haven't."

"You know, one of these days, you and I are gonna sit down and have a real chat, like friends do. A whole shebang. We're gonna be in our pajamas, we're gonna get drunk, and we're gonna talk about each other's days. Really open up, learn something. Then we're gonna cry, and by the end of it, we'll be real women."

"Sounds like a gauntlet."

Angie chortled.

"Gauntlet? I think that's what the girls call workin' a double 'round here."

"I can't imagine."

"Well that's cause you got a cushy job. Doing . . . . whatever it is you do."

Peggy smiled, but did not respond.

"Ya know," continued Angie, "I always wanted to be a private investigator. Know that?"

Peggy shook her head.

"Yeah. Real glamour type. Goin' around, talking to people, helping them solve cases, Christie style. Always loved her books. But yeah, imagine me, going places, trying to figure out who killed some girl's hubbie, who took the bag of money, who stole the cat food, that kinda . . . ."

Angie was interrupted by another patron calling out to her.

"Hey, do you work here, or what?" yelled a man at one of the nearby tables.

Angie sighed before starting to turn away.

"Best be going," said Peggy.

"Later, English."

As Peggy munched on her sandwich, she again let her thoughts drift. The radio that was playing through the restaurant then changed to a new song, which caused her ears to perk up as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

_"I'll never smile again . . . ."_

Peggy blinked as she listened to the lyrics.

_"Until I smile at you,_

_ I'll never laugh again,_

_ What good would it do?_

_ For tears would fill my eyes,_

_ My heart would realize,_

_ That our romance is through . . . ."_

Peggy instinctively reached again for her locket, clasping it in her right hand. She closed her eyes, listening to the rest of the song as she let the brief moments of bliss she had in her past linger in her mind.

_"I'll never love again,_

_ I'm so in love with you,_

_ I'll never thrill again_

_ To somebody new,_

_ Within my heart,_

_ I know I will never start_

_ To smile again_

_ Until I smile at you . . . ."_

Peggy took one of the napkins off of the dispenser on the table and dabbed her eyes with it. She then finished eating her sandwich. Slowly sipping her coffee over the next few minutes, she then saw a man walk into the building out of the corner of her eye. Recognizing him as the one she was waiting for, she gently knocked twice on the edge of the table without looking at him. He received the signal, and sat down in front of her.

The man was both shivering and sweating at the same time. The skin around his eyes was staunch red, as if they were used to blush rather than his cheeks. A copious amount of stubble framed his mouth, and the way his pupils darted around the room would make one dizzy if they tried to follow them for very long.

Peggy waited in silence, not saying anything as the man slowly calmed down. After a few more minutes, he finally seemed to settle himself in, and Angie walked by again, raising an eyebrow at seeing a man sitting with Peggy.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yes," answered Peggy.

Angie took out her notepad, looking over at the man.

"So what can I get you?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly unable to answer the question.

"Whatever you like," said Peggy. "I'm buying."

Both Angie and the man gave Peggy a confused look, but relented after a few seconds.

"Uh, guess a . . . . um, a chicken soup, if, if ya have it."

"Yeah, sure," answered Angie. "Nothin' else?"

"N-Not right now."

"Aight."

After the man had consumed most of his soup, he put down the spoon, his breathing finally regulated. Wiping his mouth off with a napkin, he then looked up at Peggy, who had been carefully examining all of his behaviour since he arrived. She then put her hands together on the table and leaned forward.

"State your name."

"What?" asked the man. "You know . . . ."

"State your name," repeated Peggy.

The man blinked.

"Curtis Henshaw."

"Mister Henshaw, my name is Peggy Carter. I work for a secret division of the government that is very interested in your case."

Henshaw rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel comfortable."

"This isn't about comfort, Mister Henshaw. This is about saving lives."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. Just hope my life is on the list."

"I assure you, it is."

Henshaw sighed, wiping some of the sweat off of his brow. He then intently looked forward at Peggy.

"Alright."

"Mister Henshaw . . . . I've been investigating rumours of the existence of a particular organization for some time. Said organization has been officially declared destroyed since 1944, but I have reasons to suspect that they do in fact, exist still, and have been operating in secret for the last five years."

Henshaw gulped as he listened to Peggy speak.

"I have been conducting an investigation into this organization's activities, and my investigation has led me to you. So I want you to tell me something, Mister Henshaw . . . ."

Peggy took out a pen and wrote down a word on one of the napkins. She then passed it forward, and Henshaw looked at it.

"What do you know about this?"

Henshaw gulped again as he looked down at the word on the napkin.

Hydra.

Henshaw crumpled the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I, uh . . . . okay, look. I didn't know what I was gettin' into, alright? So don't . . . . don't . . . . throw me under a bus, or something."

"I'm here to help you, not hurt you," assured Peggy.

Henshaw scratched the hair on his head.

"Alright, alright."

"Start at the beginning."

"I work for Roxxon," started Henshaw. "Roxxon Oil. I'm in the finance department. Balancing books, going over pay documents, that sorta stuff. My partner, uh, friend, Calvin . . . . um, Calvin Halderman, uh . . . . you see, he came to me a few months back, oh, seven months ago, I'd say, so would've been about the end of March or so. Anyway, he, uh, he said that he got a line on a way we might be able to make some extra scratch."

Peggy narrowed her eyes as she listened, knowing that this might finally be the big break she had been hunting down for years.

"Said he'd made a contact, I never knew who. Said it'd be safer that way, if I didn't know. Anyway, all we was supposed to do was sometimes change a few documents, muddy up the numbers, send some funds to a secret account. We'd get a message every couple weeks askin' for stuff like that, and, each time we'd get a nice wad of bills for it. Figured it wasn't entirely straight, but what is? The pay was good and it was never like we were doin' anything really wrong. Not like laundering is as bad as murder."

Henshaw went silent for a minute or so, staring down at the table. Peggy let him take his time, knowing that he would speak when he was ready.

"Then, couple weeks ago . . . . overheard a phone call between Calvin and his contact. Sounded like the deal wasn't working out that great. Apparently we needed to move more money than usual, and Calvin said it might draw attention. Got heated. Then I heard a name, one that seemed odd."

"What name?"

"Strucker."

Peggy's heart nearly stopped upon the word dropping from Henshaw's tongue.

"You're certain?!"

"Yeah. Thought I'd heard it before, so I started doin' some digging on my own. Backtracking the money we'd moved, tried to learn more . . . . and found some ties that really shook me down. This Strucker guy . . . . I knew where I'd heard the name. From an old news report from the war. Propaganda mags. About, about how he worked for . . . . worked for . . . ."

Henshaw started breathing in and out again.

"It's alright," said Peggy. "That's more than enough."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do," said Henshaw. "I knew something wasn't right, but . . . . what now? They know that I know what's goin' on and they'll, they'll . . . ."

"Mister Henshaw, listen to me. If you want to be safe, and to help make up for what you've done, then you need to come with me."

Henshaw raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I needed to know what you know," continued Peggy. "Now, if you come with me back to my headquarters, you can be placed in witness protection and formally testify."

"Back to your . . . . how do I know I can trust you? What if you're . . . ."

"Mister Henshaw, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have requested we meet in a public place."

Henshaw looked around at the various patrons inside the restaurant. Taking another minute to think, he then nodded.

"Okay."

"Good. My car's outside."

Peggy and Henshaw stood up, and Peggy threw several bills onto the table. Angie walked by with a couple of plates in her hand, smiling when she saw the tip that was waiting for her. Peggy then led Henshaw towards the exit of the restaurant. They made their way through the revolving door and towards Peggy's vehicle, which was parked parallel to the sidewalk.

As they approached the car, Peggy felt a moment of apprehension. A small glint of light appeared in the corner of her eye, and she thought she could hear the faintest hint of a ticking noise. Quickly turning around, she seized Henshaw with both hands.

"GET DOWN!"

Peggy tackled Henshaw, and the two of them collapsed onto the sidewalk as her car exploded.


	2. Fighting Evil on a Budget

Earth-717: Agent Carter – Lead &amp; Lipstick

Chapter 2: Fighting Evil on a Budget

"Ugh, come on!"

Jack Thompson held up his hands in frustration as the crumpled piece of paper he threw bounced off the wall and missed the waste basket. Slumping back down in his chair, Jack scowled as Ray Krzeminski slowly clapped.

"Nice one, Jack," chided Ray. "Bet the Giants will call any second."

"Ah, who cares?" asked Jack. "You can beat me in paper toss. So what? Not like you got any other skills."

Looking over at the two agents with an unimpressed face, the man at the desk behind theirs snapped his fingers at them. The name tag on his desk read 'Agent Four – Roger Dooley'.

"Ladies, if you're done wastin' paper, be nice if you could get back to work."

Jack and Ray both groaned before they rolled their chairs back to their desks. They were inside of the underground headquarters for SHIELD. The room contained half a dozen wooden desks, and only one private office for the director in the back. There were side doors for two gendered washrooms and an interrogation room. The front had a staircase that led to a regular office building. The back wall was emblazoned with the organization's signature circular eagle logo.

Ray turned his head and watched as Peggy walked out of the ladies' washroom. She strolled past him and went back to her desk.

"Hey Chief!"

Dooley turned back to Ray.

"Why does Carter get her own washroom?" asked Ray.

Dooley rolled his eyes. Jack laughed at Ray's question.

"Because she's the only woman who works here, ya damn moron."

Ray blinked, confused for a moment.

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm just sayin', not like we have many people here. We could probably all get our own bathroom."

"With what money, wise guy?" asked Dooley. "Roosevelt promised us some decent funding, but after he croaked and Truman chose the CIA over us, we're barely able to afford the electric bill. Still can't believe Dewey lost."

Dooley then looked over at Peggy, who had just sat down.

"So, Carter, plan on doing some real work anytime soon?"

Peggy furrowed her brow as she got back up and turned to face Dooley.

"Real work? Like babysitting Krzeminski and keeping Thompson from wasting all the paper? I can't imagine I could be bothered."

Jack gave a short clap as he smirked at Peggy.

"Spooky Carter's got some banter in her after all!" exclaimed Jack. "Tell us Spooky, how's the Hydra hunt going? Did you chase down the Red Skull's ghost yet? Huh? Take down the Ghostapo?"

Jack waved his arms in the air as he made ghost noises in a mocking manner. Ray broke out into a hearty belly laugh.

"Spook, spook, spook!" chanted Ray.

Peggy scowled at the two of them.

"I'll have you know . . . ."

"That what?" interrupted Dooley, as he sat down on his desk. "That you've wasted five years of your life tryin' to chase down an enemy that don't exist no more? You're a has been, Carter. You're called Spooky for a reason. Babysitting aside, Thompson and Krzeminski perform real assignments. You? What've you done?"

Peggy glared at Dooley, but did not answer.

"We got real enemies out there, Carter. Spies. Saboteurs. Some kooky Japanese terrorists who think they're still fightin' a war for an empire that don't exist no more. But you're still spendin' all your time trying to prove that Hydra's still kicking. Newsflash, Carter! They're gone! Nazis lost the war, last I checked."

"Hydra defected from the Nazis last I checked," retorted Peggy. "When they killed a quarter of Berlin's population with a missile loaded with the Corrupted Blood Virus. Or did you miss the paper that morning?"

Dooley pointed a finger at Peggy.

"Don't get lippy with me, missy. You may have been here since day one, but that's the only reason the rest of us put up with you and your crazy . . . ."

Dooley was interrupted by the door to the director's office opening. Director Phillips and Howard walked out through the door and entered the room.

"Crazy what?" asked Phillips.

Dooley scowled.

"We were just discussing Agent Carter's contributions to our organization," stated Dooley.

"Or lack thereof," chided Jack.

Howard glared at Jack.

"You show some respect!" yelled Howard.

"Maybe I'd show some respect if she did some real work."

* * *

Peggy groaned as she pushed herself off the sidewalk. Her hat had fallen off, and was on the ground next to her. People were running down the street in multiple directions to vacate the area. Shaking her head to try and clear her vision, Peggy then looked over and saw that Henshaw was also on the ground. He raised his head only for a sniper round to pierce his skull.

Gasping, Peggy scrambled to get in cover behind a nearby vehicle. Pulling out her pistol, she heard another sniper round fire through the air, narrowly missing the top of her head. Knowing that the shooter would need around a second to reload a bolt action rifle, Peggy leaped up and took aim at where she approximated the shooter would be.

Firing off two shots, Peggy saw the faint outline of a figure retreat from a window in a building across the street. Knowing where the shooter was, she immediately tore out onto the road, using her free hand to pull out a grapple launcher that Howard had built for her. Pointing it just above the sill of the window, Peggy pulled the trigger, and a grapple line was fired into the air.

Once it latched onto the sill, Peggy pressed the trigger again, and the line retracted, yanking her into the air. Arriving at the window within a couple moments, Peggy vaulted into the room to see the back of a blonde woman in a black jacket with matching slacks. Her sniper rifle was latched to her back. Hearing Peggy land in the room, the blonde turned around, glaring at her.

Everything slowed down as Peggy watched the blonde pull a knife out of the breast pocket of her jacket. With the blonde flinging the knife backwards, Peggy was barely able to sidestep the flying blade before it landed in the wooden panel of the window behind her. Peggy then used her left hand to grab a nearby chair and toss it towards the blonde, who put up her forearms to deflect the unorthodox projectile.

Peggy used the time the chair attack granted her to close the distance between herself and the blonde, throwing a punch at her face. The blonde was too fast, catching Peggy's fist and countering with a series of quick jabs to the chest. With Peggy stunned, the blonde then pulled on her right arm, trying to snap it.

Wincing, Peggy reached out and snatched a glass plate off of a nearby counter. She then yelled as she smashed it over the blonde's head, causing it to shatter into dozens of pieces. Dazed by the attack, the blonde stumbled backwards, giving Peggy a window to charge forward at her. Pushing against the blonde with all her strength, Peggy forced the two of them to crash through the door of the apartment and out into the hall.

"Ugh!"

Her back smashed against the wall, the blonde put her fists together and slammed them down on Peggy's shoulder. She then grabbed Peggy's lowered head and kneed her twice in the face. Taking a step back, Peggy then surprised her opponent by heaving herself forward, body slamming the blonde again. Before Peggy could lock her down, the blonde ducked to the side and attempted a leg sweep kick, which Peggy jumped over.

Snarling, the blonde doubled back and leaped against the wall. Bouncing herself off the wall with her right foot, she then spun around with her other leg, kicking Peggy in the face. The attack put both women off balance, and the blonde's sniper rifle fell off her back. Not allowing herself to slow down, Peggy followed up with a haymaker punch, connecting with the side of the blonde's jaw.

As the blonde stumbled backwards and grabbed at her mouth, Peggy reached down and seized the sniper rifle with both hands. Swinging it like a golf club, Peggy whacked the blonde in the face with the end of the rifle, dealing a blow that knocked her to the ground and snapped the rifle in half. Discarding the destroyed weapon, Peggy reached for her pistol, only to find that it wasn't in her holster.

In the moment that Peggy was confused, the blonde leaped through a window at the end of the hall, shattering the glass. Barrel rolling once she landed on the next roof, she then rushed to a helicopter that was hovering a few metres away. Peggy could only watch as the blonde got into the helicopter before triumphantly smirking.

Peggy's eyes then widened when she saw the blonde held out the pistol that she had stolen. The blonde gave a mocking salute.

"Better luck next time," she said.

The helicopter then flew off, heading for the mainland.

* * *

Peggy, who had since retrieved her trademark hat, marched down the stairs into the SHIELD headquarters. Ignoring looks from her co-workers, she started heading straight for the director's office. As she was about to arrive at the door, Dooley stepped in her way.

"Carter, what are you . . . ."

"Get out of my way."

"Whoa, what happened to your face? You alright?"

Peggy looked to the side and exhaled. She had almost forgotten that she had a cut on her lip and a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I have to speak to Director Phillips. It's urgent."

"About this? Mind tellin' me what you were up to?"

Before Peggy could answer Dooley's question, Phillips opened the door to his office and stepped out.

"Agent Carter," called Phillips. "I just received a report from a contact in the NYPD that a car registered to you has been found destroyed downtown."

"Yes sir, that is correct," replied Peggy. "I came here to report on what happened."

"Please do."

"Sir, I was the target of an attempted assassination. There was a bomb attached to my car, and a sniper in a nearby building. I pursued her . . . . but she got away."

"Got away how?" asked Dooley.

"She was assisted by an escape helicopter. No markings. Likely privately owned."

Phillips took a moment to think as he considered his next question.

"Do you have any idea why you were targeted?"

Peggy took in a deep breath. She could feel Jack and Ray approaching, both of them eager to hear what she was going to say next. Pausing for a few moments because she knew the reaction she was going to receive, she finally relented and answered the enquiry.

"Because she was with Hydra."

* * *

"Of course they're not going to listen to me! They've never listened to me!"

Sitting behind his desk, Phillips calmly waited as Peggy continued her outburst while pacing back and forth. Howard was also in the room, standing in the corner, his back pressed against the wall. Peggy's red hat was on the edge of Phillips' desk.

"Ever since you brought Dooley and his cohorts on, they've spent every working hour trying to make me out to be some kind of lunatic! As if I'm some clear and present danger to the entire enterprise!"

Peggy finally stopped to take a breath, closing her eyes and lowering her arms. Rubbing her forehead and sighing in frustration, she went silent. Phillips then blinked and nodded.

"And you don't think their concerns are legitimate?" asked Phillips.

Peggy cleared her throat before responding.

"No, sir, I do not."

"Despite the amount of time and resources you have spent trying to prove that Hydra, an organization that you yourself had a personal hand in destroying back in Operation Snowfall, still exists and does indeed present a real clear and present danger, in your eyes?"

"Yes, sir."

Phillips sighed and put his hands down on his desk.

"Agent Carter . . . ."

"Look, I know things haven't worked out," interrupted Peggy. "I know we're struggling to get by. I know that we were all counting on Dewey's support, and that it's a bit of a marvel that we still get some funding. I'm not doubting the work we've done, or the competency of any of the agents here. But my car was destroyed and a man is dead . . . . whether or not you believe my claim that they work for Hydra, you cannot disavow that we have an enemy who wants us dead. I wouldn't have been a target otherwise."

"And suppose the man you were with was the target?"

"I believe we both were."

Phillips and Howard glanced at each other. Howard put his hands in his pocket, still choosing to be silent. Phillips then opened up a folder on his desk, which showed a police report. Putting on his glasses, he then started reading off of the report.

"Mister Curtis Henshaw, age thirty-one, financial clerk for the Roxxon Oil Corporation, New York branch. Shot in the head with a round from a bolt-action sniper rifle. Death would have been instantaneous. No immediate family, no marital status, no children. Definitely a professional hit, but it seems . . . . incongruous for someone so typical."

Phillips sighed as he put the report down and looked back up at Peggy.

"I was speaking to him because I was continuing my investigation into Hydra's existence," explained Peggy. "He spoke to me and openly admitted to being part of a money laundering scheme inside Roxxon with his partner, Calvin Halderman. He said that he wanted out because he learned that his employer was a man named Strucker."

Phillips was noticeably affected by the name.

"Strucker?"

"Yes, sir. Strucker, as in Baron von Strucker, a man who both you and I know was a member of Hydra during the war, and who was never prosecuted, convicted or captured for his crimes. I believe that he may be leading what remains of the organization, and is using Roxxon as a tool through which to obtain a sizable cash flow to support their rebuilding."

Howard finally stepped away from the wall.

"You see, this is why they call you Spooky Carter," started Howard. "Who is to say that any of this is true?"

Peggy turned to Howard, looking at him with a mix of sadness and contempt, clearly wounded by the fact that her friend did not believe her.

"Peg, you're my friend. I want to believe you, but five years and all you've ever gotten is hearsay and rumours. Sure, mentions about Hydra maybe being involved in destroying some Romanian villages in 47, but nothing concrete."

Peggy swallowed, not responding.

"I know why you're doing this," continued Howard. "I know you were there. Snowfall. I know what you lost. I lost him too. Sure, he was your love, but he was also my friend! I was out there for days in my plane, looking for him!"

Peggy's eyes started to water.

"You think, maybe, I dunno, Hydra showed up with their invisible planes, or invisible submarines, whatever, and scooped up Steve's body? That maybe, somehow, someplace, by some, godforsaken miracle, that if you keep tugging at this thread, trying to find Hydra . . . . that you'll find him. Somehow bring him back. But Peg . . . . it won't."

Peggy glared at Howard, who put up his hands in a placating gesture.

"If you could just, just bring us something tangible. A photograph, a witness, a document, something . . . ."

"I had a witness," interrupted Peggy. "One who was willing to testify and corroborate my theories. I was in the process of bringing him back here when he was killed just for speaking to me. Hydra is involved with Roxxon, whether you want to believe it or not, and they will be making every step to cover their tracks now that they know someone is looking. And I will never stop looking."

Howard and Phillips again glanced at each other. After a minute of silence amongst the three of them, Phillips spoke again.

"Go."

Peggy looked at him, seemingly confused.

"Go to Roxxon," ordered Phillips. "See what you can find. Whether or not it's Hydra . . . . doesn't matter. A man's dead. Someone wanted you gone. Those are facts, and they're worth investigating."

Peggy half-smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Howard then reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small device. It was a hand-held speaker, with a single button on it. He held it out to Peggy, who took it after a moment of hesitation.

"What's this?"

"Communicator. Special design. It, uh . . . . it goes straight to mine. Peg . . . . I don't know what it is you'll find out there, but if you get in any trouble, and need help . . . . call me on that."

Peggy looked at the device for a moment before placing it in her pocket. She then grabbed her hat and put it on her head before walking out of the office.


	3. Roxxon

Earth-717: Agent Carter – Lead &amp; Lipstick

Chapter 3: Roxxon

Having obtained one of her backup sidearms and cleaning herself up at her apartment, Peggy then took a cab to the New York operational headquarters of the Roxxon Oil Corporation. She had phoned ahead so as to secure an appointment with the CEO, Hugh Jones, with the reasoning that she was a government agent conducting an investigation into the death of his employee, Curtis Henshaw. With no legal grounds to refuse, Jones' secretary had agreed set up the meeting.

She was allowed into his exuberant office by a butler. It was a rotund room that was indulged with a decor that invoked the imagery of the roaring twenties. The lush extravagance of the artwork, furniture and carpeting was not necessarily to Peggy's tastes, although she certainly was not complaining when she sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jones' desk and found out how comfortable it was.

Jones himself strolled into the room from a back door, wearing a finely treated, bottle green cashmere suit. He was well over fifty years old, with fully greyed hair and noticeable ageing of his skin. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, and offered her one with a gesture. She shook her head, and he then sat down.

Downing his glass in one motion, Jones placed the now empty glass on the table and folded his hands together over his stomach.

"So, Miss Carter, I . . . ."

"Agent Carter," corrected Peggy, flashing her identification badge. "SHIELD Special Service."

Jones hesitated for a moment.

"Right. So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Were you not informed of the purpose of my arrival?"

Jones shifted his head slightly, as if he was unsure of how to answer the question. Peggy exhaled before she continued.

"I am here because I am investigating the death of one of your employees. Mister Curtis Henshaw."

"Ah, yes," said Jones. "I was told about that. A tragedy, really. Although, I must admit, I didn't know the man personally. You must understand, I employ hundreds of people in this very building, many more across my whole company. Comes with the territory of running a multimillion dollar business."

Peggy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly how I can be of much help, Mi . . . . Agent Carter. I understand that the New York Police Department has been dealing with the case."

"They are, but SHIELD is also interested in this because of the nature of the crime. Mister Henshaw was assassinated, Mister Jones, and it was done by a professional."

Jones' face indicated that he was genuinely startled by the news.

"Assassinated?"

"You knew nothing about this?"

Jones put a hand on his chest.

"Dear God, no! I've never heard anything about any assassins! Why, why would anyone want to target an employee of mine? What did he do?"

"That's what I'm trying to ascertain, Mister Jones. I believe that the assassin may . . . ."

Peggy's voice trailed off as she saw the door that Jones had entered through open again. A woman walked through it and entered the room. She was wearing an expensive and elegant yellow flower dress that matched the colour of her hair. Peggy and the blonde were both stunned into silence as they recognized each other.

Jones smiled and stood up as the blonde looked at Peggy.

"Ah, darling! You're back! Enjoy your trip?"

The blonde stared at Peggy for another second before she smiled and turned to Jones.

"I did, Hughie, I did! Thank you so much!"

The blonde's voice was deliberately high pitched and she carried herself with an almost unbearable pleasantness. She also fiddled with a brilliant diamond band that was on her ring finger. Jones then turned back to Peggy.

"Ah, Agent Carter, uh . . . . my fiancee, Dorothy Underwood. We, we uh . . . ."

"Please, call me Dottie. Everyone does."

Dottie held out her hand. Peggy slowly stood up, looking down at it. Dottie put on her best fake smile, showing her clenched teeth. Peggy shook Dottie's hand, and felt her crushing grip nearly snap the bones in her fingers. After the awkward handshake ended, Dottie took a step back. Jones looked up at her.

"Agent Carter and I were just discussing . . . ."

"Oh, I'm sure you're talking about something really important," interrupted Dottie, still smiling. "And probably pretty boring, least for me. I'll be in the study, okay? I finally got my hands on the latest Agatha Christie and I simply must finish it!"

"Of course. Of course, darling."

Dottie blinked and looked over at Peggy again.

"Have a swell rest of your day, Miss Carter."

Dottie turned around and retreated behind the door she had entered through. Jones' gaze lingered on her as she left. He then turned back to Peggy.

"Real something, isn't she?"

"Indeed," responded Peggy.

"Met her at a dinner party only about seven or eight months ago. She seemed too perfect at first. Can't believe how lucky I got."

Peggy sighed to herself.

"Mister Jones, I need to speak to Mister Henshaw's partner, Calvin Halderman, in the financial department. I hope that won't be too much trouble."

"Certainly."

* * *

As Peggy opened the door to Halderman's office, she saw that his back was turned to her. He was frantically scribbling notes on multiple pieces of paper on his desk. Like Henshaw, his movements and demeanour suggested that his paranoia was growing. He did not even notice that someone had entered his room.

Peggy closed the door, and the click caused him to look up. Before he could say anything, Peggy seized him and pressed one of her hands over his mouth. She then slammed his back against the wall and stared right into his eyes.

"Calvin Halderman?"

Halderman nodded.

"I need you to listen to me, very carefully. My name is Peggy Carter. I'm with a government organization that is looking into the murder of your partner, Curtis Henshaw. I know that you both knew who your laundering scheme was servicing, and he died just for knowing that information. If you want to get out of this alive, you need to help me."

Halderman started breathing faster.

"I know that you've been working for Hydra, under Baron von Strucker. Isn't that right?"

Halderman nodded again.

"I know this because Henshaw told me before he was killed by your contact, who just so happens to be the same woman who is engaged to be married to the CEO of this company. Roxxon's become a nest for Hydra, and I am your only chance of escaping it alive. Do you understand?"

Halderman nodded for a third and final time. Satisfied, she let go of him, and he took in a few deep breaths.

"I-I knew t-this was gonna go bad," stammered Halderman. "Soon as we got asked to move bigger amounts. Now Curt's dead, I dunno how long before I . . . ."

"Mister Halderman, listen here. I can get you to safety, but you must provide me with some sort of evidence of Hydra's activity. It's the only way we can expose them. Do you have anything? Records? Documents?"

"I . . . . I made a few copies of some backup docs that show how we moved the money. Just in case. I, I can get them to you. They're, they're in the other room."

"Show me."

Halderman wiped off some sweat from his forehead before he led Peggy out of the office and towards a room filled with filing cabinets and shelves with boxes. Passing a few aisles, he then moved down into one. Peggy stayed at the entrance to the aisle, her back against a window. From this angle, she could see the parking lot of the building, as well as the door to the room.

Halderman fixed his glasses before he started to riffle his way through one of the hundreds of file boxes. After a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow.

"They're . . . . they're not here!"

"What?!" exclaimed Peggy.

"They're . . . . oh God!"

Peggy pushed herself off the wall as she heard the same faint ticking noise as before. Halderman then turned to Peggy as he dropped the box.

"ONE FOUR ZERO SEVEN GRAYMALKIN LA . . . .!"

The box exploded, incinerating Halderman instantly. The force of the blow momentarily deafened Peggy as she was blasted backwards and through the window. Completely disoriented, her back was smashed against the top of a parked truck, before she rolled off and landed on the pavement. Once again finding herself groaning in pain, she then started hearing hysterical screams.

"IT WAS HER! I SAW HER DO IT! THE AGENT LADY! THE ONE WITH THE HAT!"

Her eyes widening with shock as she recognized Dottie's voice, Peggy immediately sprung up. Snatching her hat off the pavement, she then started running out of the parking lot. Seeing a car that was passing by outside the lot, she pulled out her pistol and aimed at the driver.

"Stop!"

The man driving the car screeched his vehicle to a halt as Peggy walked up to his door. He held up his hands, a look of fear on his face.

"Leave the keys and get out. NOW!"

The man scrambled out of the car and bolted down the street. Peggy got inside and closed the door, cursing in frustration as she drove off.

* * *

"Yeah, huh. Got it. Yeah. Understood."

Dooley slammed the phone receiver down. Howard, Jack and Ray all had their arms folded, waiting for Dooley to speak. Instead he pointed towards the director's office.

"Go get Phillips. He needs to hear this."

"Yeah, okay," said Ray.

Ray rushed over and knocked on the office door. Phillips exited the office and joined the group.

"What's the score, Dooley?" asked Phillips.

"I, uh . . . . just got a call from the CEO of Roxxon. Says that, uh . . . . says that his fiancee claims that Peggy set off a bomb at the building, killing one of his employees. And that there's another witness who says a woman, fits her description, stole his car minutes later. Agent Carter, she's . . . . she's gone rogue."

* * *

Having parked her stolen vehicle in a field near the address provided by Halderman, Peggy had started moving through the trees towards a Roxxon compound as dusk settled in. Crouching at the top of a hill, she took out her binoculars and scanned the area. The facility was an industrial refinery, no doubt built long ago for the obvious purpose of preparing oil products for distribution.

However, given that the facility had numerous warning and anti-trespassing signs and was now being patrolled by guards armed with assault rifles, Peggy knew that something far more sinister was being produced there. After spending a few minutes creating a mental map of the terrain, she then started her approach.

Arriving undetected at a back part of the fence, she narrowed her eyes as she studied it. Although it looked like a simple chain-link fence, she figured that Hydra had probably upgraded the security since taking possession of the facility. Not willing to take chances, she vaulted herself upwards, ensuring that when she grabbed the fence, no part of her was touching the ground.

A brief handful of sparks that appeared when she gripped on to the fence confirmed her suspicions. Vaulting herself over the top, she then leaped off and landed safely on the gravel covered ground on the other side. Peering around a corner, she saw a guard standing near a metal staircase that led to one of the facility's entrances.

Taking a moment to assess her options, she then turned back to the side to see a grate placed over a ventilation duct near the bottom of the wall next to her. She waited a few minutes to see if the guard would ever move from his post at the door. Finally shaking her head, she then got into a prone position in front of the grate.

Taking out her lipstick, she unscrewed the bottom of it to reveal a small cutting laser, another device designed by Howard. After using it to slice off the corners of the grate that attached it to the wall, she then tossed the grate aside. She sighed as she looked into the duct.

"This is so undignified."

With that, Peggy began crawling into the facility on her knees and elbows. She tried to move as slowly as possible, knowing that any unnecessary noise could draw attention and bring an abrupt end to her infiltration.

* * *

At the entrance of the facility, an expensive car rolled around to the security booth. The woman in the booth looked out and saw that Dottie, now back to wearing her black outfit, was the one driving the car. Nodding, she pressed a button on her console, causing the gate to open. Dottie drove in and parked at her reserved space in the lot. She then got out of her vehicle and marched through the front doors, with the two posted guards standing at attention as she passed them.

Once inside, Dottie visually took stock of all of the personnel and projects that she passed. Numerous groups of engineers, scientists and support staff were using the machinery inside, and the mechanical sounds of progress were pleasing to her ears. Several of the workers nodded at her as she passed, but she did not return the courtesy to any of them.

Going up a flight of stairs to a walkway that overlooked the main production floor of the facility, Dottie spotted Strucker standing with his hands behind his back, being spoken to by a man and a woman in lab coats. Strucker himself was wearing an impeccable SS uniform, which he had customized after Hydra had defected from the Third Reich. A monocle was over his right eye, held in place by a small hook that burrowed itself into the side of his skull.

His most distinguishing feature however, was what was left of his right arm, which was a silver plated metallic limb hooked into his right shoulder. At the end of the limb was a metal object simulating a hand, and when charged for combat use, it would glow with reddish electric energy. He was listening to the scientists when he spotted Dottie approaching him.

"Give me a moment, doctors."

"Of course, Baron," said the male scientist.

The two scientists stepped back as Strucker turned to face Dottie.

"We have an issue," whispered Dottie.

"What kind of issue?" asked Strucker.

"There's someone investigating us. Someone working for SHIELD. She was able to get into contact with Henshaw and Halderman, so I had to silence them, but she still might have enough information to find us."

Strucker sharply exhaled, indicating his displeasure.

"Do you have a name?"

"Agent Carter."

"Carter? As in Peggy Carter? The woman who worked with Captain America?"

"I think so."

"Damn. This . . . . complicates matters."

* * *

Slinking her way out of the vent, Peggy ensured that no one was in the hallway. The hallway itself was dull grey, with metal flooring and not much in the way of lighting. Several of the wall panels down the hall were made of transparent glass. Narrowing her eyes, Peggy slowly walked over to them, trying to see what they were concealing.

She had to stop herself from gasping when she looked through the glass.

"No. No."

The glass walls on both sides of the hallway framed containment rooms that were hosting dozens of Bloodhounds. They were the bio-organic weapons that Hydra had developed during the war, used as creatures of combat that were created when certain people were infected with the Corrupted Blood Virus. While a majority of people infected with the virus died when their skin melted off, the rest were turned into these inhuman monsters.

They were still humanoid shaped, but had largely visible skeletons, with certain bone joints protruding through their flesh. They had no skin, with all of the musculature perfectly visible. Their faces had T-shaped slits where their mouths should be, with four serrated, blade-like teeth on each side. Their eyes were shrivelled, black voids, with brightly glowing red pupils at the centre.

Most of them were hunched over, salivating blood onto the floor. Others were creeping along the walls or ceiling, with one clicking the talons of its hands against the glass, as if checking for a weak point in its confinement. Several of the creatures were hissing or groaning, but none of them seemed agitated or alarmed by Peggy's presence.

After taking a moment to gulp and reassert herself, Peggy took out her pen, which had a built-in miniature camera. She took several shots of the Bloodhounds, knowing that she could use them as evidence of Hydra's continuation of their experiments. Once she was done, she did her best to brush off her unnerved feelings and head to the door at the end of the hall.

Peering through the glass window of the door, she saw what looked like a control room overlooking a production floor. There were two scientists inside, a man and a woman. The woman was sitting, typing on a console. The man was standing, looking over some sheets on a clipboard. After a few seconds, the man left the room via another exit, leaving the woman alone.

Peggy thought to herself for a few moments as she considered how to proceed. She then pulled out the hand-held speaker that Howard had provided her earlier. Holding it in her right hand, she pushed the button with her thumb and whispered into it.

"Howard?"

After a second of static, she heard his voice.

"Peggy?! My God, that you?"

"Expecting someone else?"

"Don't know what to expect, after what we heard about you! I'm with Thompson and Krzeminski right now, we, we were told to find you and bring you in. You killed a Roxxon employee? Told them I didn't believe it, but . . . . Peg, what happened?!"

"Listen to me, Howard. Whatever you've heard is incorrect, but it doesn't matter now. You've been ordered to find me, so come to 1407 Graymalkin Lane. You want me? Come and claim me."

Turning off the speaker and putting it back in her pocket, she then took in a deep breath. After another moment, she turned around and opened the door to the control room. The woman scientist started to turn her head, but Peggy was too quick. She seized the woman from behind and put her in a choke-hold, while also pressing a pistol against her temple.

"If you want to get out of this alive, then you're going to listen to me, very, very carefully, and you're going to do exactly as I say."


	4. Blondes and Brunettes

Earth-717: Agent Carter – Lead &amp; Lipstick

Chapter 4: Blondes and Brunettes

Strucker had since returned to looking over the production floor of the refinery, observing as the teams of scientists and engineers continued their work. He had been pleased with the progress that they had been making since setting up the facility earlier in the year. As the man who had taken over leadership of the organization after the war, he had always known that Hydra's endgame would involve having to establish itself inside of America.

While pondering what they were going to do now that their main source of laundered income had been severed, Strucker's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet landing on the walkway. Raising his eyebrow, he turned to the right and was startled to see a woman standing there with a blue jacket, brown hair, and a red hat.

Peggy smirked at Strucker.

"Surprised?"

Strucker took Peggy's arrival in stride, playing it off as if he were not surprised at all. He took a couple steps towards her before standing as tall as he could, his hands behind his back.

"A bold move, Miss Carter. Far bolder than I would have expected from the likes of you. Then again, you did work with Captain America, and he certainly was known for being bold."

"He's also known for stopping Hydra," retorted Peggy. "That one rubbed off on me too."

Some of the workers on the production floor looked up at Peggy and started to talk amongst themselves, unsure of what to do with the intruder. The armed guards were all stationed outside, patrolling the perimeter of the compound. Strucker laughed to himself as he regarded the agent standing before him.

"You really believe you can make it out of this alive? Such arrogant bravado."

Strucker was then startled yet again by the sound of an explosion, which rocked the entire complex. Several of the workers down below were knocked off their feet by the vibration. Strucker had to grab onto the handrail of the walkway to prevent himself from falling down. Peggy, who had been anticipating the explosion, was able to shift her weight so as not to be staggered.

With Strucker off balance, Peggy charged at him, tossing a left hook at his face. She followed up with a five hit combo of punches, not letting up so as to prevent Strucker from recovering. However, he managed to block her sixth blow with his metallic forearm, and Peggy took a step back as she shook her hand in pain upon having struck the metal.

Smirking, Strucker pounced forward, swiping at Peggy with his metallic arm, which was now charged with electric energy. Peggy spun around to the side to dodge the attack, before landing a kick to the back of his knee. Scoffing, Strucker then swung his arm around backwards, smacking Peggy on the side of her head with the back of his hand.

"Ugh!"

Off balance, Peggy was not prepared for Strucker to throw a palm strike with his metallic arm. Smashing into her stomach, the metallic limb then sent a pulse of electric energy into her body, blasting her away. She was knocked into the air, landing on her back a few metres away. As she cringed and struggled to get back up, Strucker laughed, slowly approaching her.

He was interrupted from dealing a finishing blow by the sound of more explosions, as well as sirens.

"What . . . . what have you done?"

Peggy took the opportunity to burst up, landing a powerful uppercut on the bottom of Strucker's jaw. He was launched airborne by the strike, before crashing back down on the walkway.

"Set off your self-destruct sequence," answered Peggy. "Probably shouldn't make that so easy next time. Also, those are probably the reinforcements I called in."

* * *

"Run!"

The main doors to the facility opened as another explosion was heard, blowing apart the back corner of the main building. Dozens of workers, technicians and scientists spilled into the courtyard, and several of the guards looked around in dismay. As this was happening, Jack pulled his car towards the front gate, with Howard in the passenger seat and Ray in the back.

Half a dozen New York police squad cars with their sirens on followed them up to the complex. As they all watched the scene with confusion, one of the upper windows burst open, and a Bloodhound leaped through it. Hissing, the fearsome creature then pounced on one of the hapless workers, biting into his chest.

Jack's jaw dropped upon seeing the creature.

"The hell is that?!"

Howard pulled out his pistol.

"Proof," he said.

"Of what?"

"That this is Hydra."

Howard got out of the car, holding his pistol in one hand and his badge in the other. He held it up as several of the guards looked at him.

"Federal agent of SHIELD!" he yelled.

"Shoot them!"

The guards opened fire on Jack's car, which Howard ducked behind. Both Jack and Ray got behind the car as well, brandishing their weapons. A firefight broke out between the Hydra guards and the law enforcement, with several squads of police officers helping the three SHIELD agents, and the Hydra workers fleeing, trying to avoid being killed. Jack also shot at and killed one of the Bloodhounds.

Howard pulled out his hand-held speaker.

"Peggy? Peggy! You there? I sure hope you can hear this, because there's chaos going on out here!"

* * *

Peggy was approaching the downed Strucker when she was suddenly seized from behind. Dottie wrapped her arms around Peggy's throat, trying to strangle her. Peggy struggled for breath before managing to elbow Dottie in the stomach. Unfettered, Dottie then grabbed Peggy by both her shoulders and threw her to the side, causing her to fall over the railing and down to the production floor below.

Dottie then helped Strucker to his feet as more explosions went off.

"We have to leave," she said. "Now!"

Strucker and Dottie sprinted down the walkway, which led to a door on the far side of the room. Peggy winced as she pushed herself off the floor. Seeing that almost everyone had fled out of the building, she then started hearing screaming and gunshots coming from outside. Getting to her feet, Peggy tore her way to the staircase, intending to get back on the walkway and chase after the two escaping villains.

As she ran down the walkway towards the door that Strucker and Dottie had left through, her hand-held speaker sounded off. She grabbed it without thinking and held it at her side as she continued to run.

"Peggy? Peggy! You there? I sure hope you can hear this, because there's chaos going on out here!"

"I'm here!" shouted Peggy. "Facility's clear, but Strucker and the assassin are getting away! Far left side of the complex! Meet me there!"

"Got it!"

Peggy smashed her way through the set of double doors, seeing that she was now in a hallway that connected the main facility to a smaller building. Looking outside, she saw a small, private jet that was on a runway, placed over the outside fields.

"No, no, no!"

Peggy put all of her energy into running as fast as she could as she heard the plane starting up. As she burst into the terminal, she leaped over a railing, rolling once she hit the floor. Running outside to the runway, she watched as the plane began moving, with the cargo hold still open. She started running after it, despite knowing that she would never be able to catch up.

"No!"

Just as she thought she had lost them, Howard skidded around the terminal building in his car and pulled up to her, kicking the passenger door open.

"Need a ride?"

Peggy wordlessly jumped into the passenger seat, not even bothering to close the door as Howard drove off after the plane. Her right hand on the passenger door, Peggy hung herself out the side of the car, bracing herself to make a leap onto the plane.

"So, lemme get this straight," said Howard. "You found this place, and knowing that if you, with status as a fugitive, surrendered, we'd bring a police force with us, and . . . ."

"Basically, yeah."

"Hell of a gambit, Peg."

Peggy didn't answer. She gritted her teeth as she saw the cargo door start to close.

"I'm sorry, Peg. We should've believed you. I should have . . . ."

"Don't worry about apologies, Howard. Just worry about getting me on that plane!"

Howard sped up the car as fast as he could. Managing to get side by side with the end of it, Peggy then heaved herself onto the cargo door as it was almost sealed. Rolling in a prone position, she ended up inside the plane just before the door closed. Howard brought his car to a halt and watched in awe as the plane took off into the sky.

Inside, Peggy got up, taking a moment to breathe before she kicked down the door to the coach section of the plane. As she did, Dottie, who was standing in the main aisle, turned around and glared at her.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Dottie.

Pulling out two knives, Dottie ran towards Peggy, who braced herself for another fight. Ducking under a horizontal slash, Peggy then tried to land a jab on Dottie. The assassin stepped back to avoid the blow, before swinging her other knife downwards. Slicing at Peggy's jacket but not actually hitting her skin, Dottie groaned as she tried a forward stab.

Peggy grabbed Dottie's wrist, using her leverage to push her to the side. Dottie snarled as she kicked out with both legs, knocking Peggy back and into one of the seats. Strucker, who was in the cockpit, looked back at the two fighting women. He then glanced at the pilot, who was sweating.

"Focus on flying the plane," said Strucker. "Miss Underwood can handle this."

Peggy kicked out at Dottie's left wrist, causing her to drop the knife she was holding in that hand. Dottie then used her now free hand to punch Peggy in the cheek, knocking the agent off balance. Peggy tried to make a grab for her pistol, but Dottie used a slash attack to knock the gun out of her hands. She then rushed forward and jammed the blade in her right hand directly into Peggy's shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!"

Dottie dug the blade deeper into Peggy's flesh, causing her entire torso to light up with pain. Dottie clenched her teeth as she tried to carve a path through Peggy's sternum, but the agent used all of her strength to hold Dottie back. After almost a half minute of struggle, Peggy then brought up her knee, smashing it directly into Dottie's groin.

Dottie coughed as her whole body folded up due to the agony. After the assassin let go of the blade with both hands, Peggy pulled it out of her shoulder. She then used her forehead to whack Dottie's face, causing the assassin to stagger. Peggy then grabbed Dottie's shoulder and jammed the knife right into her stomach.

Peggy smirked as Dottie slumped to the floor, her eyes still wide open. With her incapacitated, Peggy then turned to see that Strucker had gotten out of his chair and was charging at her. Timing herself properly, she avoided his attempted blow with his metallic hand, before countering with an elbow drop on the limb.

Disoriented, Strucker was unable to fight back as Peggy then grabbed his metallic hand and jammed it against his own chest, shocking his whole body with electricity.

"YAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Knocked out by the overflow of energy, Strucker collapsed to the floor, with a small trail of saliva dripping from his mouth. Peggy then reached down and picked her pistol up off the floor before aiming at and shooting the pilot in the back of the head. The plane started to descend.

Dottie laughed to herself as Peggy grabbed a parachute and started to strap herself and the unconscious Strucker into it.

"Something funny, Miss Underwood?"

"You."

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"You, you, you think yourself so much better than us. Than me. It's, it's, quite charming, really. Think your, your, your little boyfriend would've approved of what you've done?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm doing my job."

"And I'm doing mine. You think we see the world differently from you? No, no, we don't. We both see a world full of chaos, you and I. We see a world full of sickness, and disease . . . . not, not viruses. People. People who work to enforce the status quo. Those who use the systems of power to harm the world they claim to protect. Those who think that freedom is a gift rather than a curse. We're fighting the same battle, just, just . . . . on different sides."

Peggy shook her head.

"I cannot possibly understand how you could compare yourself to me . . . . and honestly, I don't want to."

"You think this changes anything?" asked Dottie. "You think this setback will stop what's coming?"

"And what is coming?"

"The war. The war that Hydra will wage to take control of this Earth. A war of subterfuge, and deceit, a war of secrets and spies and monsters . . . . Hydra outlived the Third Reich. Hydra outlived Captain America. We will outlive you."

"We'll see."

"Cut off one head, and two more shall take its place."

"I'm counting on it."

Peggy then opened one of the emergency doors.

"That's why I'm not cutting off your head," said Peggy. "I'm just going to let you burn."

Peggy then jumped out of the open door, taking Strucker with her. Dottie breathed in and out a few times as she looked down at the blood that was spilling from the wound in her stomach. Turning her head to the side, she then saw through the cockpit window that the plane was only a few seconds from crashing into the ground.

"Oh, for fuck's sake . . . ."

* * *

Peggy activated her parachute. Holding steady, she waited for a few seconds until she heard the explosion of the plane crashing into the forest behind her. Turning her head, she saw a fireball engulfing most of the metal, incinerating the entire aircraft. Satisfied, Peggy then rode the parachute all the way to the ground.

When she landed, she stripped off the harness and let Strucker slump into the grass. She then pulled out her hand-held speaker.

"Howard?"

"Here, Peg. Thompson and Krzeminski helped the cops mop up here. We got almost twenty arrested Hydra agents. Hell of a haul."

"It gets better. I have Strucker in custody."

"Strucker? The Strucker?"

"Unless you know another. Come out here and pick me up already."

"Got it."

Peggy put the speaker back in her pocket. As she did so, she stopped to move her fingers through the pocket, feeling like something was missing. She checked her entire jacket, and sighed with relief at finding her pen, which contained the evidence photographs. Taking a second to think, she realized that her lipstick was gone.

* * *

Peggy walked into the underground headquarters, and was almost floored when everyone there started clapping. She stopped in front of the group, which was made up of Phillips, Howard, Dooley, Jack and Ray. As they kept up the applause, she obliged them with a small bow before they stopped.

"Damn fine job, Agent Carter," said Phillips.

"Thank you, sir."

"You know," started Dooley, "when we got the call about that bomb, well . . . . we figured you'd gone off your rocker, but, your story checks out. Hugh Jones says his fiancee has disappeared, nowhere to be found. Your assassin?"

Peggy nodded.

"I owe you an apology, Carter," continued Dooley. "We all do. We thought your theories were a bunch of . . . . but you were right. We let Hydra work right under our noses when we should've been helping you from the start."

"Well, at least we all now know the score, don't we?"

"We do," replied Phillips. "As do some others."

"Others?"

"After we handed Strucker over to the CIA, Truman called me. Gave his personal thanks and congratulations on Strucker's capture, on top of providing irrefutable evidence of Hydra's operations on American soil. He said that a large allocation of funding will be directed to us, to help support our expansion . . . . as well as our new objective."

"I'm not sure I follow, sir."

Phillips looked around at the whole group before he continued.

"SHIELD's top directive from now on is to find and defeat Hydra. The personnel files that Agent Carter was able to get photos of have identified high value Hydra targets. Our job is now to either bring them in or bring them down. And, I've been told that we have been encouraged to actively recruit on our own."

"Really?" asked Ray. "Might need to get a few more desks."

"I have someone in mind," said Jack. "War buddy of mine. We were in the same unit together. Name's Sousa. He's a good man, he'd be helpful."

"Call him," said Phillips. "Tell him he's got a job here if he wants it."

"And what about me, sir?" asked Peggy. "May I do recruiting?"

"If you know someone who'd be of value to the team."

"I believe I do."

* * *

"'Nother cup, English?"

"Yes, please," replied Peggy. "After yesterday, I need it."

Angie smiled and liberally poured more coffee into Peggy's cup. Angie looked around at some of the other patrons and resumed making her rounds. Peggy sipped down some of her coffee, allowing the warm beverage to massage her throat. As she did, a familiar song played over the radio.

_"I'll never smile again,_

_ Until I smile at you . . . ."_

Peggy cleared her mind as she listened to the song, this time happily reminiscing rather than crying.

_"I'll never love again,_

_ I'm so in love with you,_

_ I'll never thrill again_

_ To somebody new,_

_ Within my heart,_

_ I know I will never start_

_ To smile again_

_Until I smile at you . . . ."_

Briefly touching her locket, she then lifted it to her lips and kissed it as the song ended.

"Thank you," whispered Peggy. "For everything, my darling."

Letting the locket fall back down to her neck, she then turned and smiled as Angie walked back over.

"A smile?" asked Angie. "An honest to goodness, genuine smile? We're living in the mad ages, English."

"Indeed."

"So, wanna tell me about your day? Or wanna shoo me off to grab you a sandwich or something?"

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to the sandwich . . . ."

Angie rolled her eyes, sighing.

". . . . but I also did want to tell you about my day."

"Oh, really? Your day working as a lowly clerk at the phone company? Or your real job as a government agent?"

Peggy tilted her head slightly.

"Investigative skills at work, Miss Martinelli?"

"Nah," she said. "Just common sense. You think you don't tell me nothin'? Nah, you tell me a lot, just by the way you are. You're way too worldly for the job you claim to have."

"I could say the same about you."

"Touche."

Peggy put her hands together on the table.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about it, because . . . . well, my organization has recently been told that we are going to expand. Before now, I was the only woman in the office, but, uh, my recent . . . . endeavours, have given me a fair bit of pull with everyone, and I'd like to have another woman around. Someone I can trust."

Angie narrowed her eyes.

"What're you tryin' to say, English?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm offering you a job. I work for SHIELD, a special branch of the government that does investigative work. Real work. The kind that matters on a very grand scale."

"Me? An agent?"

"You have to know that this isn't a game, Angie, nor is it a best-selling page-turner. This is real. Real danger, real stakes. We would start at the very beginning. I would train you from the ground up. It'll be gruelling. Frustrating. You'll probably want to quit half a dozen times. But by the end of it, you won't be just a protege . . . . you'll be my partner."

Angie's heart skipped a beat as she heard Peggy's words.

"So, Miss Martinelli . . . . how does that sound?"

* * *

Back in her apartment, Peggy smiled to herself as she picked up an identification badge off of her dining room table. It read 'Agent Seven – Angela Martinelli'. Putting it back down, she then looked over at her wall, which had several files, documents and images all tacked on to a board. Everything she had on Hydra, including her evidence photos, were there.

She had made a list of major Hydra personnel, from files from both her days at the SSR and new photos of personnel records that she had forced the female scientist to show her back at the Roxxon facility. The list included names and statuses.

RED SKULL – DECEASED

BARON ZEMO – DECEASED

BARON STRUCKER – CAPTURED

MADAME HYDRA – AT LARGE

ARNIM ZOLA – AT LARGE

DANIEL WHITEHALL – AT LARGE

LORD SHINGEN – AT LARGE

DOROTHY UNDERWOOD – DECEASED

Taking a moment to peruse the list, Peggy then heard a knock at the door. Raising an eyebrow, she turned and approached the door, opening it to find a mailman standing there.

"Ah, hello," he said, before handing her a letter. "Just the one thing today, Miss Carter."

"Thank you."

The mailman tipped his hat and turned around to walk to the next apartment. Peggy closed the door and looked down at the letter, feeling a solid object inside. Tearing the letter open, her eyes then widened as she saw that the object was her missing lipstick. The only other item inside the letter was a small piece of paper, with only four words on it.

"Better Luck Next Time."

THE END


End file.
